Hydrus Malfoy
by Nanashi Myo-chan
Summary: On découvre que Harry, 8 ans, est maltraité par les Dusley - sans blague? - . Il est donc confié à sa plus proche famille, les Malfoy. Comment cela changera-t-il le destin de notre jeune survivant? - Futur Slash HP/LV, vous êtes prévenus
1. Prologue

Auteure: Nanashi Myo-chan

Bêta-lecteur: Si vous êtes intéressé, vous savez quoi faire *gros smile de l'auteure en recherche de bêta*

Pairing: HP/LV (oui, c'est étonnant, mais pas pour tout de suite, Ryry est trop jeune. Ça viendra...) HOMOPHOBES, QUITTEZ CETTE FIC, CECI EST UN SLASH, UN YAOI, UNE FIC AVEC RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES

Raiting: M (Enfin, ça le deviendra un jour, mais pas tout de suite)

Disclaimer: Les personnages et éléments de l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling. Je ne gagne pas un rond à écrire cette fic.

Résumé: On découvre que Harry, 8 ans, est maltraité par les Dusley (sans blague?). Il est donc confié à sa plus proche famille, les Malfoy... [futur slash HP/LV]

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

**_1er aout 1988_**

**_Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Hogwarts_**

Le château de Hogwarts était un endroit très calme. Du moins, en période estivale. Les étudiants profitaient chez eux d'un repos bien mérité avant la prochaine session, la plupart des professeurs allaient se dorer la pilule au soleil, le kraken du lac valsait avec les sirènes, les centaures faisaient l'amo- … Enfin bref, rien de bien bruyant. Pourtant, en ce début du 8ème mois de l'année, l'énervement de la directrice adjointe de ce prestigieux établissement était palpable.

- Albus, vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça! Protesta Mc Gonnagal. Tout le monde sait qu'ils n'étaient pas sous l'Imperio.

Dumbledore sembla pensif un instant. Il ferma les yeux, soupira, puis plongea son regard électrique dans celui, noisette, de son interlocutrice.

- Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, Minerva. Les Dursleys se sont révélés incapables d'élever le garçon et comme il s'agissait de sa seule famille immédiate, le ministère a du creuser son arbre généalogique. Sa plus proche parenté se trouve au sein des Black. Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy et Andromeda Tonks sont ses plus proches parents. M. Black et Mrs Lestrange ont étés éliminés, car détenus à Azkaban, évidemment. Mrs Malfoy et Mrs Tonks ont toutes deux demandé la garde du garçon. Comme les deux familles sont d'aussi proche parenté l'une que l'autre, ces dames étant sœurs, il a été décidé après un long débat que ce serait à Harry de décider.

- C'est ridicule Albus, comment peut-on laisser un enfant de 8 ans décider de cela? En plus il ne connait rien à notre monde!

- Je sais, Minerva, mais c'est la décision qui a été votée à la majorité par le conseil. Demain, il fera la connaissance des deux familles.

- Si ça se trouve, Malfoy a graissé la patte ou menacé les membres du mangenmagot.

- Allons, allons Minerva, calmez-vous. Un bonbon au citron? Non?

Le directeur prit un air déçu et en mit un dans sa bouche, l'air de dire que l'enseignante de métamorphose manquait quelque chose.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, que ce soit vrai ou non, ce qui en adviendra ne dépend plus de nous, mais d'Harry…

Le directeur replongea dans ses pensées. Voyant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de son supérieur, la sorcière souhaita une bonne journée au professeur Dumbledore d'un ton cassant avant de sortir du bureau, visiblement contrariée.

Bien qu'elle ne l'aie pas bien connu, Minerva avait à cœur le bien-être de cet enfant. Le pauvre, à l'insu de tous avait vécu l'enfer chez ses moldus. Dormir dans un placard, malmené par son cousin, forcé d'accomplir pratiquement toutes les tâches ménagères de la maison. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu l'intuition d'aller s'assurer des conditions de vie de Harry. Comment se faisait-il que le ministère de la magie n'avait pas plus à cœur de bien-être du garçon-qui-a-survécu? Personne n'avait pensé à jeter un coup d'œil, juste pour voir s'il était heureux?

Le jeune Potter avait pourtant croisé à plusieurs reprises des sorciers. Ceux-ci auraient du remarquer cette maigreur presque maladive, ce favoritisme déconcertant envers son cousin Dudley, le manque d'attention de son oncle sa tante… Non? Pourtant, tout ce qu'on voyait dans le journal se résumait souvent À dire où avait été vu le survivant et, s'il y avait eu un échange verbal, à décrire ce qui s'était dit. C'était quelque chose qui plaisait en général à la population, tout en étant sans intérêt. L'animagus était dégoutée que tous soient aussi aveugles.

Maigre consolation pour le petit, comme tous ceux au courant étaient sous fidelitas, nul ne savait, en dehors des membres du mangenmagot, des familles Tonks, Malfoy et d'elle-même que Harry Potter allait entrer dans le monde de la sorcellerie avant ses 11 ans.

Loin, très loin de cet illustre château où ce professeur se faisait cette réflexion, un petit garçon âgé de 8 ans et un jour ne se doutait de rien de ce qui se tramait dans son dos et qui allait changer sa vie du tout au tout, autant par rapport à ce qu'elle était présentement, qu'en ce qui aurait fait sa vie si une certaine Minerva Mc Gonnagall n'avait pas décidé, la veille, d'aller voir ce qu'il devenait chez les Dursley.

Le soleil plonbant fortement sur son dos, il arrachait les mauvaises herbes des plates-bandes de sa tante Pétunia qui, de son côté, à l'intérieur de la maison, était plongée dans une intense conversation avec son mari, Vernon, alors que leur fils, Dudley, était beaucoup trop occupé par son dessin animé pour porter attention aux propos de ses parents.

- Tu crois qu'ils ne plaisantent pas? Interrogea Pétunia. Comment allons-nous expliquer son départ aux voisins? Il ne faudrait pas qu'on croie que la DPJ ou pire, la police nous l'aurait enlevé. Il faut trouver une histoire, Vernon…

- Allons, allons Pétunia. Personne ne nous ferait ainsi perdre notre temps, même pas des gens comme… comme eux.

- Mais pour les voisins, Vernon…

- Nous n'aurons qu'à dire… Hum… Nous dirons qu'il a reçu une bourse pour aller étudier en Russie, dans un concours, voilà. Nous n'aurons qu'à déménager un peu avant que Dudley aille étudier à Smelting, voilà tout. Après, nous pourrons faire comme s'il n'avait jamais exister, qu'en dis-tu, Pétunia?

- Très bien…

Pétunia jeta un œil par la fenêtre, s'assurant se son neveu travaillait toujours efficacement, puis reporta son attention sur sa tasse de thé, dont elle prit une gorgée.

- Ils ont intérêt à ne pas se faire remarquer en venant le chercher, tout de même… Par mesure de précaution, tu amèneras Dudley avec toi. Allez au parc ou alors au cinéma. Je ne veux pas que mon petit Dudlynouchet soit mêlé à tout ça.

Vernon acquiesça. Il était hors de question que leur fils aie quoi que ce soit à voir avec ces balivernes, avec ces monstres.

Toujours dans le jardin, un jeune sorcier d'à peine 8 ans ne se doutait toujours de rien, occupé par les massifs de fleurs de sa tante, qui ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il oubliait la moindre mauvaise herbe.

* * *

Et voilà, le prologue est envoyé. La suite bientôt.

NOTE: Comme je déteste les auteurs qui quémandent des reviews, mais que j'apprécierais tout de même d'en recevoir, juste pour avoir l'impression de ne pas écrire dans le beurre (j'aime bien être lue, vous savez...), je ne vous y inviterai qu'une seule fois et c'est maintenant:

Chers lecteurs, si vous avez apprécié cette fiction, merci de me laisser un petit commentaire. Si vous n'aimez pas, les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues (j'ai dit constructives? C'est voulu.). Merci d'avoir lu cette note et j'espère que vous appréciez et apprécierez ma fic tout en m'aidant à m'améliorer (même si j'avoue que c'est pas mon meilleur prologue, mais chut, laissez-moi vous faire croire que je fais des progrès fulgurants avec le chapitre 1 ^^)

Nanashi Myo-chan, qui ne vous importunera plus avec les reviews, même si elle adore en recevoir.


	2. I Partir vers l'inconnu

_**Auteure**: Nanashi Myo-chan_

_**Bêta-lecteur**: Si vous êtes intéressé, vous savez quoi faire *gros smile de l'auteure en recherche de bêta* (sincèrement, avec moi, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, je corrige pratiquement toutes les fautes en écrivant parce généralement elles me sautent au visage et m'agressent et comme j'y suis allergique…)_

_**Pairing**: HP/LV (oui, c'est étonnant, mais pas pour tout de suite, Ryry est trop jeune. Ça viendra...) HOMOPHOBES, QUITTEZ CETTE FIC, CECI EST UN SLASH, UN YAOI, UNE FIC AVEC RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES (Comme je trouve que tout ça pollue l'espace de la fic, c'est la dernière fois que je vous l'indique. Même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, ce n'est pas la peine de commencer une fic quand on sait qu'on ne va pas l'aimer parce qu'il y a un truc qui vous dérange et qui s'appelle relations entre hommes)_

_**Raiting**: M (Enfin, ça le deviendra un jour, mais pas tout de suite) Pour le moment, c'est assez Général._

_**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et éléments de l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling. Je ne gagne pas un rond à écrire cette fic. (*rêve du jour où chaque review donnerait 1$ à l'auteure tout en sachant qu'il n'arrivera pas parce que ce serait illégal*)_

_**Résumé**: On découvre que Harry, 8 ans, est maltraité par les Dusley (sans blague?). Il est donc confié à sa plus proche famille, les Malfoy... [futur slash HP/LV]_

_**NOTE IMPORTANTE **: J'ai décidé de garder les noms et prénoms de la VO (ce qui veut dire que notre cher maitre des potions s'appelle Severus Snape, que les maisons (qui sont nommées selon leur fondateur) sont Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw et Slytherin), etc.) Je trouve déplacé de la part de Jean-François Ménard (le traducteur de la série) d'avoir modifié des noms propres de cette façon. Cependant, je garderai les noms des lieux en « français », donc Chemin de Traverse, allée des embrumes, etc, SAUF pour Poudlard (Hogwarts) (ne cherchez pas, je préfère la VO pour ce nom et je m'y tiendrai) Cette note ne sera pas remise pour les autres chapitres, mais j'ai bon espoir que vous vous y retrouviez._

* * *

Chapitre 1

«Partir vers l'inconnu»

* * *

**1er aout 1988**

**4 Privet Drive, 17h29 et 57 secondes**

Dans un certain jardin d'une certaine maison située dans une certaine rue d'une certaine ville se trouvant à l'intérieur d'un certain pays, un petit garçon avait passé toute sa journée dehors. Il n'avait pas mit de crème solaire, si bien que son cou, où avaient fortement plombé les rayons d'un certain astre impitoyable, lui semblait bien douloureux, en raison d'une insolation que l'enfant tentait difficilement d'ignorer. Un autre gamin aurait été tenté d'aller demander de l'aide à sa mère pour régler ce petit problème, car évidemment, maman a toujours raison à tout, mais il avait un petit problème : sa mère était morte il y avait près de 7 ans, tout comme son père d'ailleurs. Oh, bien entendu, il ne s'élevait pas tout seul, mais entre nous, pour ce qu'il en était, ça revenait du pareil au même…

Ce petit garçon avait été, suite au tragique décès de ses parents, confié à la sœur de sa mère, Pétunia, qui avait un enfant du même âge que lui. Cet enfant, Dudley, était très aimé de ses géniteurs qui accédaient au moindre de ses désirs. Le jeune orphelin, lui, n'avait droit qu'aux corrections dès qu'il faisait quelque chose qui avait le don de déplaire à son oncle, Vernon.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui déplaisaient à son oncle…

Mais surtout…

Il détestait tout ce qui avait trait, de près ou de loin, à la magie. Hors, c'était quelque chose qui portait problème, car le pauvre enfant était un sorcier, même s'il l'ignorait encore. Ainsi, le jeune orphelin faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour survivre l'univers qu'était la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, sans se douter que la vérité sur son existence allait lui être révélée sous peu.

Cela dit, pour l'instant, sa plus grande priorité était davantage de finir de désherber le jardin avant qu'il ne fasse trop noir que de connaître un secret auquel il n'oserait penser, car après tout, comme le disait si bien l'oncle Vernon, «la magie, ça n'existe pas». Oh, bien entendu, il avait remarqué d'étranges phénomènes autour de lui, mais il devait bien y avoir une explication. Ça devait être quelque chose qui ressemblait à tous ces magiciens. Ou plutôt illusionnistes. Après tout, pourquoi l'oncle Vernon lui mentirait-il?

Le garçon arrachait finalement le dernier pissenlit qui lui avait échappé et le laissait tomber dans le sac poubelle que lui avait confié la tante Pétunia pour qu'il s'acquitte de sa besogne, comme celle-ci le hélait depuis la maison. Un coup d'œil rapide au ciel lui confirma ses soupçons sur la nature de la convocation. C'était l'heure de diner. Ou plutôt… C'était l'heure de préparer le repas de sa famille. Lui, évidemment, n'aurait certainement pas droit d'avaler le moindre morceau de ce qu'il aurait préparé. L'incident de la semaine dernière devait encore est trop frais dans la mémoire de son oncle. Un phénomène pour lequel il n'était pour rien, il en était certain. Il était resté là et n'avait rien fait alors comment pourrait-il en être responsable? La seule explication aurait été la magie, mais encore là, c'était absurde. L'oncle Vernon le lui avait déjà assez répété. La magie n'existe pas. Cela aurait tout de même pu expliquer tous ces phénomènes qu'il y avait autour de lui…

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'il était en charge de la plupart des repas. Dès que sa tante avait jugé qu'il était assez habile de ses mains pour ne pas saccager sa précieuse cuisine, elle avait entreprit de lui enseigner la cuisine. Heureusement pour lui, le gamin s'était révélé très doué pour cette discipline et avait rapidement assimilé les bases de cet art, si bien qu'en très peu de temps, il avait trouvé comment varier les recettes pour offrir plus de saveur à ses plats. C'était souvent sur le coup de soudaines inspirations qu'il troquait telle épice par telle autre. Il avait bon instinct, car on trouvait rarement quelque chose à redire de ses plats, si ce n'est un commentaire désobligeant, pour la forme.

L'enfant se dépêcha donc de rentrer et se mit au travail sans tarder car, bien que sa tante Pétunia mangeait assez peu (pour garder la ligne), il n'en était pas de même pour son oncle et son cousin, qui s'empiffraient littéralement à tous les repas, ce qui expliquait facilement la corpulence des deux hommes, tout bonnement énormes, surtout à côté de cet orphelin partageant leur toit, qui faisait peine à voir avec ses vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui, la peau sur les os, les joues creuses et, malgré un léger bronzage, un teint pâle, légèrement effrayant, signe de malnutrition évident.

18h sonna. Le repas était prêt, les couverts mis.

Comme à l'habitude, Dudley commença à se bourrer la panse sans attendre. Son cousin le regardait, debout derrière le comptoir, comme d'habitude, tentant de cacher l'envie qui lui tenaillait le ventre et les gargouillements, pour le moment silencieux, qui lui traversaient l'estomac. Vernon et Pétunia échangèrent un regard.

Ce n'était pas normal que Vernon n'imite pas son fils en engloutissant le premier plat qui lui tomberait sous la main.

Ce n'était pas normal…

Pas normal…

- Harry, fit soudainement Vernon en tournant son regard vers Harry. Viens, viens manger à table avec nous.

Le dit Harry oublia ses soupçons. Son oncle avait finit par oublier l'indicent. Ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle, pour autant qu'ils n'y en ait pas un nouveau qui vienne s'ajouter à la liste. Il s'installa donc à table, se servant une petite portion d'un peu de tout, heureux que l'on soit passé à autre chose, car sinon il aurait sans doute du se contenter d'un peu de fromage et d'une tranche de pain. Quelque chose dans le genre. Rien de bien nourrissant en tout cas… Il était donc plus que ravi de pouvoir se servir à table.

Le repas se déroula sans incident notable, à l'exception des coups de pieds de Dudley qu'Harry s'efforçait d'ignorer. S'il avait dénoncé son cousin, il aurait été bon pour une nouvelle correction et un nouveau régime. Ignorer la douleur, manger, ne pas laisser paraître que ça fait très mal de se faire frapper à répétition sur un tibia au même endroit, ignorer la douleur...

Nonobstant donc le comportement plus qu'infantile de Dudley, la soirée avança. Harry fit la vaisselle pendant que sa famille s'installait devant la télévision, la sainte télévision de «monsieur » Dudley. Oh, bien entendu, si l'enfant roi était contrarié, il aurait pu sans problème détruire cette même télévision sans remords, avant bien sûr d'en réclamer une nouvelle «tout de suite», car il ne voudrait pas rater le prochain programme de l'horaire. Manquer une émission était pour lui un sacrilège, même si certaines circonstances pouvaient le permettre, comme le fait de faire une sortie au parc d'attractions par exemple.

Au grand étonnement de Harry, qui se demande ce qui avait visiblement tant affecté les habitudes de son oncle, ce dernier ne l'envoya pas dans son placard dès qu'il eu terminé la vaisselle, ni ne vérifia sa besogne. L'enfant s'installa donc sur le tapis du salon, le premier divan étant occupé par son cousin alors que le second l'était par son oncle et sa tante, regardant, fasciné, le dessin animé de Dudley. Quand celui-ci fut lassé de son occupation, il monta à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre, certainement pour jouer à quelque jeu que ce soit, certainement sur sa console NES. Harry ne s'en plaint pas. C'était beaucoup mieux que Dudley ait des punching ball virtuels que de servir de défouloir pour le trop plein d'agressivité de son cousin.

Enfin, Vernon se décida à envoyer Harry se coucher. Enfin quelque chose de normal de la part de son oncle. Vraiment, Harry se demandait ce qui avait pu rendre son oncle aussi magnanime à son égard. En se retournant dans son placard, il tenta d'imaginer ce qui avait provoqué cette attitude, d'une augmentation de salaire à la découverte d'une parenté du côté du père de Harry qui aurait accepté de le prendre, lui, le monstre qui encombrait la maison des Dursley. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point il était près de la vérité…

Au matin, comme à l'habitude, sa tante cogna à la porte de son placard. Harry se leva après s'être étiré tant bien que mal, en raison de l'exiguïté de ce qui lui servait de chambre, puis entra dans la cuisine où il commença à ramasser les ingrédients pour le petit déjeuner jusqu'à ce que sa tante lui dise que Vernon et Dudley étaient déjà partis pour «une journée père-fils». Harry réduisit donc les portions à préparer et se mit au boulot. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa tante était servie et il pu mettre de quoi se sustenter dans une assiette et prendre place à table.

Le garçon allait prendre une gorgée de jus d'orange quand il remarqua l'air pensif de sa tante et s'interrogea sur la raison de cela, mais se reteint juste à temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Règle numéro 1 chez les Dursley : Ne pas poser de question. Cependant, Pétunia intercepta son regard interrogateur et replongea quelques secondes de plus dans sa pensées avant de finalement parler à son neveu.

- Harry, commença Pétunia. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un va venir te chercher. Tu vas être confié à quelqu'un de ta famille du côté de ton père.

Pétunia soupira, ayant l'air de vouloir être à 100 lieues de là, où elle n'aurait pas à préparer son monstre de neveu à ce qu'il allait découvrir sous peu.

- Harry, tu te souviens de toutes ces choses bizarres autour de toi?

Le jeune homme concerné hocha la tête, appréhensif.

- C'est toi qui les provoque. Ta mère était pareille, sans parler de ton père. En fait, tu vas être amené dans un monde où tous les gens sont comme toi, à faire ces monstruosités.

Pétunia eu une légère grimace. Pourquoi se donnait-elle la peine de préparer son neveu à son entrée dans le monde de ces monstres? Un serrement au cœur lui rappela qu'elle faisait cela simplement pour avoir l'impression de ne plus rien devoir à sa sœur. Dérangeante conscience…

- Nous ne voulons pas être mêlés à ces choses, alors tu ne nous reverras plus. Ne fais plus parler de toi chez nous, ça vaudra mieux.

Harry regardait ses genoux, le cœur brisé. Sa famille ne voulait plus de lui. Il aurait du s'en douter. Personne ne voulait d'un monstre sous son toit. D'ailleurs il était certain que cette famille chez qui voulait l'envoyer sa tante allait le mettre à la porte aussitôt. Où se retrouverait-il alors? À l'orphelinat? Un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale. Pas l'orphelinat… Son oncle l'avait tant de fois menacé de l'y envoyer, alors ça devait être un lieu lugubre et hostile, c'était certain. Et d'ailleurs, cette famille côté Potter, pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas manifestée avant? Il n'osa pas demander et balança donc ses jambes d'avant en arrière pour cacher son trouble, tendis qu'un certain silence s'installait.

Puis, 9h sonna, au même moment que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, faisant sursauter l'enfant qui remarqua finalement que sa tante n'était plus dans la cuisine. Elle devait être dans le hall, car il cru reconnaître sa voix dans la discussion qui y prenait forme, avec une inconnue. Harry se résigna, engloutit rapidement la tranche de pain toasté qui trainait encore dans son assiette, calla son verre de jus d'orange et s'avança à pas lents vers son destin.

Alors qu'il passait la porte qui reliait la cuisine au couloir qui donnait directement sur la porte d'entrée, il surprit un large sourire avenant de la part de l'étrangère qui était là. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, ce qui aida l'enfant à s'approcher sans trop de peur.

- Harry, amorça l'étrangère, délaissa sa conversation avec Pétunia, se penchant à sa hauteur pour lui serrer la main. Je suis très heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Je m'appelle Amélia Bones et je suis chargée de t'amener à ta famille et de t'expliquer un peu notre monde, afin que tu ne sois pas trop perdu.

Devant l'incompréhension flagrante de l'enfant, la dame tenta une autre approche.

- Je vais t'expliquer comment fonctionne le monde de la magie, Harry.

Harry se figea. La magie n'existe pas.

- Mais… tenta-t-il de contredire. La magie n'existe pas. C'est l'oncle Vernon qui me l'a dit…

- Ne s'est-il pas passé plein de phénomènes inexplicables autour de toi?

- Si, mais…

- Tu es un sorcier, Harry, tu peux faire de la magie. Tes parents le pouvaient aussi. Regarde bien.

Mrs Bones tapota les lunettes rafistolées de Harry en murmurant un _oculus reparo_ et celles-ci semblèrent comme neuves. L'enfant les retira pour voir le résultat de… moins près, ébahit.

- Je… Je peux vraiment faire ce genre de choses?

La dame hocha patiemment la tête, amusée de l'expression sidérée du survivant, puis jeta un œil à sa montre de poche.

- Nom d'une citrouille, nous allons être en retard, il faut maintenant partir. Tu as toutes tes choses, Harry?

Harry secoua la tête, plus sombre.

- Je n'ai rien, miss.

Mrs Bones sembla agacée, tandis que Pétunia se tendait légèrement, son poing serra quelque chose, hésitante.

- Bon, dans ce cas nous pouvons y aller. Fais tes adieux à ta tante, Harry.

Il sursauta un peu. C'est vrai, il ne reviendrait plus jamais chez les Dursley. L'enfant hésita sur ce qu'il devait fait, puis enlaça sa tante, qui ne s'y attendait pas de la part du garçon négligé.

- Je… Au revoir, ma tante… Je… Merci de vous être occupés de moi jusqu'ici, oncle Vernon et toi. Désolé d'avoir abusé de votre gentillesse toutes ces années… Merci…

Pétunia se figea d'autant plus, puis, comme l'enfant la lâchait finalement, elle se décida et glissa quelque chose dans la main de son neveu.

- C'était à ta mère. Je crois qu'elle aurait voulut que ce soit toi qui en hérite.

Elle échangea un regard avec Mrs Bones, puis hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête.

- Viens Harry, l'invita finalement la sorcière en offrant sa main au garçon. Il est temps d'y aller.

L'enfant regarda une dernière fois sa tante. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il devait s'en aller avec cette Amélia Bones pour être confié à une autre famille lui étant apparentée, mais il tenait à ce que les adieux avec sa tante se passent bien, qu'elle l'aime ou non. Il enlaça donc sa tante, puis accepta, un peu hésitant, mais sans plus, la main de Mrs Bones, qui l'entraina doucement vers une voiture noir très élégante, pour le peu dont pouvait en juger Harry. C'était le genre d'automobile que l'oncle Vernon apprécierait, il en était certain.

La sorcière ouvrit donc la portière arrière en invitant le garçon-qui-a-survécu à s'installer à l'intérieur, puis prit elle-même siège derrière le volant et démarra après s'être assurée qu'Harry était bien attaché, prenant la route de l'inconnu. Du moins, en ce qui concernait le gamin.

Un léger silence, puis les mots.

- Que t'a dit ta tante à propos de ce qui t'attendait, Harry?

L'enfant hésita, puis répondit, avec toute l'innocence et l'honnêteté qui caractérise un enfant de son âge :

- Je… Elle m'a dit que vous m'emmèneriez chez d'autres parents à moi, d'autres… Des monstres comme moi…

Mrs Bones parut choquée, d'après ce que pu voir Harry grâce au rétroviseur.

- Les sorciers ne sont pas des monstres, mon grand. Pour ce qu'on m'en a dit, ta tante a simplement développé une haine de la magie par jalousie envers ta mère, voilà tout.

- Pourquoi serait-elle jalouse?

Harry devint immobile, attendant la réprimande. Il avait posé une question, le genre de questions que son oncle qualifiait de stupides. Il était bon pour être enfermé dans son placard pour une semaine.

À l'avant, Mrs Bones ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le trouble du garçon et tentait d'expliquer à l'enfant ce qu'il en était grâce à ce qu'elle avait pu récolter comme renseignements. Puis, elle enchaina en expliquant à un Harry qui s'était enfermé dans son mutisme, comme marchait en général la société magique, entre autres qu'ils se tenaient à l'écart des moldus – les gens comme sa tante, son oncle et son cousin – pour ne pas avoir à gérer leur jalousie ou leur peur comme ils avaient du le faire des siècles auparavant à l'époque où les moldus s'adonnaient à une pratique barbare connue sous le nom de «chasse aux sorcières», qui avait fait tuer davantage de moldus que de sorciers, mais tout de même, une partie de la communauté magique avait perdu la vie à cause de cela. Harry apprit également pourquoi il était parfois salué par des gens étrangement accoutrés et que, contrairement à ce que sa tante avait pu soutenir, Lily et James Potter n'étaient pas décédés dans un accident de voiture des plus banals, mais bien assassinés par un mage noir notoire qui était responsable de l'étrange cicatrice qu'il avait au front. L'envoyés du ministère de la magie le renseigna sommairement sur certaines icones du monde de la sorcellerie, mais refusa de prononcer le nom du mage noir qui l'avait rendu orphelin. Cependant, elle se résigna face à son devoir et écrit le nom du célèbre maitre des mangemorts sur un bout de parchemin qu'elle tendit à Harry qui eu à peine le temps de le lire avant qu'il ne prenne en feu par un coup de baguette de l'adulte, qui insista ensuite pour qu'Harry ne prononce pas ce nom tabou et utilise les appellations communes comme «Vous-Savez-Qui» ou «Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom». Il n'osa pas demander pourquoi, même s'il en mourrait d'envie et se contenta, encore, de prendre les informations comme elles venaient, si bien qu'au bout d'un autre long moment, Amelia Bones lui demanda s'il avait des questions, l'assurant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre à l'interrompre s'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

Harry scruta l'expression du visage de la dame, cherchant où était l'erreur.

- Je…

- Il n'y a pas de questions idiotes, ajouta-t-elle, coupant court aux réticences de l'enfant.

- Combien… Combien fait un Galion d'Or en livres Sterling?

- Ça dépend de la bourse, mais ça joue entre 2,5 et 5 livres Sterling. Ah! Nous arrivons…

Le survivant jeta un œil à l'avant pour voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le ministère de la magie, mais ne pu noter que le fait qu'ils soient en train de foncer tout bêtement sur un simple mur orné d'une affiche quelquonque.

- Ma-madame! Nous allons rentrer dans un mur, là…

- Mais non, mon grand. C'est une illusion qui cache le ministère aux yeux des moldus.

Comme le lui avait assuré Mrs Bones, l'automobile ne percuta pas le mur, mais Harry n'était pas rassuré pour autant, surtout en voyant l'avant de la voiture se faire avaler par l'illusion. Enfin, il traversa lui-même l'obstacle factice et il pu remarquer qu'ils étaient maintenant dans un immense garage, comme ceux des centres d'achat. L'adulte gara le véhicule, puis guida le garçon vers une porte à l'autre bout de la pièce, tendis que ce dernier l'interrogeait poliment en lui faisant remarquer qu'un moldu qui s'adosserait au « mur » se retrouverait à l'intérieur du ministère.

- Oh non, ça n'arriverait pas. Nous avons jeté des sorts « repousse-moldu ». Ainsi, tout moldu qui s'aventurerait dans le coin se rappellerait qu'il a quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Également, cette ouverture ne laisse passer que des voitures du ministère ou de ses employés munies d'un sortilège adéquat.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au fond du garage et entrèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un bureau où était installé un homme dans la trentaine. Harry se dissimula derrière Mrs Bones, intimidé, tandis que celle-ci fouillait dans son sac à main et en ressortait un badge identifié à son nom indiquant sa fonction. Le badge s'illumina un bref moment en vert une fois qu'elle l'eu installé bien en évidence sur sa poitrine, puis on les laissa passer dans la pièce suivante, une espèce de salon pourtant vide où il n'y avait qu'un cheminée. Aucun fauteuil. Il jeta un œil à la sorcière, se demandant bien comment ils allaient se rendre dans la prochaine pièce. Y avait-il une autre illusion ou quoi? Il se fit entrainer dans la cheminée où brûlait un feu vert émeraude qui ne le brûla pourtant pas et, jetant une poignée de poudre qu'elle avait prit dans un gros pot à côté de la cheminée, Mrs Bones dit clairement «Ministère de la Magie» et ils disparurent.

Après un éprouvant voyage à travers le réseau de cheminette, tous deux réapparurent dans une autre cheminée qui donnait sur un immense atrium bordé de cheminées sur la longueur. Au centre trônait une immense fontaine avec au centre un sorcier de noble et hautaine allure, une très belle sorcière, un homme avec le partie inférieure du corps de cheval (ou peut-être un cheval avec un tronc et une tête d'humain…), une étrange créature plus petite qu'un humain avec un drôle d'air renfrogné et une dernière étrangeté humanoïde, mais affublée d'immenses oreilles de chauve-souris. Tous regardaient avec admiration l'homme qui pointait sa baguette au ciel, d'un air de conquérant. Harry tira la manche de Mrs Bones et l'interrogea sur ces créatures inconnues.

- L'hybride à moitié cheval est un centaure, Harry. Je crois savoir que dans la mythologie grecque, chez les moldus, il y a un personnage de cette race. Celui avec un chapeau pointu est un gobelin. On m'a dit que les moldus en avaient entendu parler au travers d'une certaine mythologie nordique. En vérité, ce sont des hommes d'affaire plus qu'autre chose. Ce sont eux qui dirigent Gringotts, banque des sorciers. Ils sont très possessifs avec leur or. Quant à la dernière créature, il s'agit d'un elfe de maison. Les elfes sont très serviables et fidèles à la famille qu'ils servent. Ils sont liés à la famille de leur maitre et n'ont pas la possibilité de désobéir sans avoir à se punir violement. Cela dit, ils sont généralement heureux de leur état. Ils servent un peu de bonnes à tout faire, pour faire simple.

Harry eu alors l'étrange impression d'avoir servit d'elfe de maison pour son oncle et sa tante, car il devait pratiquement tout faire dans la maison et était punit à la moindre incartade. Il frissonna, tandis que Mrs Bones l'entrainait vers un ascenseur où ils se tassèrent dans le fond alors qu'il se remplissait de diverses personnes comme d'un homme portant une boîte qui tentait de lui échapper en tirant dans tous les sens, un homme tenant sans sa main une étrange boule dorée, tout en pestant contre une certaine équipe de «Quidditch» qui aurait triché en ensorcelant le «vif d'or» pour gagner leur dernière rencontre durant la coupe d'Europe (de ce sport?), un homme plus nerveux à la figure défigurée par ces lacérations de griffes qui sursautait à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait un mot contenant le son « lou », ou encore un autre homme qui ne cessait de regarder tout le monde tour à tour avec un œil qui avait, semblait-il, la bougeotte, car il ne s'arrêtait pas, et Harry était étrangement certain qu'il voyait même derrière lui. Il aurait même juré qu'une partie de son attention était davantage tournée vers lui-même qu'envers les autres passagers de l'ascenseur. L'enfant déglutit, oppressé par l'atmosphère étrange qu'il y avait dans le coin. Il avait l'impression d'être scruté de toutes parts alors qu'il était pourtant convaincu que l'on ne lui avait porté qu'une vague et discrète attention avant de se désintéresser de lui. Il n'y avait donc que l'homme au drôle d'œil qui pouvait lui donner cette impression. C'était la seule explication. Mais pourquoi le scrutait-il de cette façon?

La sensation d'être tiré l'enleva à ses réflexions et il suivit Mrs Bones à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur, suivit par le sorcier qui lui donnait les chocottes, les portes se fermant derrière eux trois et quelques hiboux qui disparurent dans le couloir, une ou deux plumes tombant sur à leur passage. La sorcière sembla finalement remarquer son collègue et le salua.

- Ah, bonjour Moody. Comment allez-vous?

- Bones, grogna-t-il en ignorant sa question. Faites bien attention à ce gamin. La communauté ne voudrait pas perdre son précieux… survivant… Défaire un mage noir à l'âge d'un an… Sans doute carrière d'Auror sera une option à considérer pour toi, Potter.

L'œil de Moody s'attarda sur la cicatrice du garçon, avant de revenir sur Bones.

- Bon… Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais les geôles d'Azkaban ne vont pas se remplir toutes seules de criminels. Et arrête de crisper comme ça Bones. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne parlerait pas de la présence de ce jeune homme en ces lieux, c'est moi et tu le sais.

- Je… Merci… Bonne journée!

Moody hocha la tête et s'éloigna d'une démarche raide.

- Alastor Moody, commenta finalement Bones. Surnommé Fol Œil, tu auras comprit pourquoi. Un des plus grands aurors qu'il m'ait été donné de connaitre, sinon le meilleur. Il est cependant devenu paranoïaque avec le temps. Viens, nous devons y aller.

Elle guida Harry encore quelques minutes, puis le fit entrer dans une pièce à mi chemin entre un salon commun et une salle d'attente. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un vague motif en arabesque qui donnait un peu le tournis. Les meubles semblaient anciens, quoique bien entretenus, pour autant que peut l'être le mobilier d'un endroit public. D'un côté de la salle, il y avait un homme d'âge moyen aux cheveux châtains-bonds, une femme aux traits délicats et aux cheveux noirs ainsi qu'une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans aux cheveux violets parsemés de mèches blanches. De l'autre, assis sur un divan, il y avait un homme blond aux longs cheveux et au port altier, une dame toute aussi blonde aux manières princières et, entre eux, un garçon de l'âge d'Harry, tout aussi blond que ses parents, qui regardait Harry avec un mélange de joie, d'arrogance, d'appréhension et de détermination.

Devant tous ces regards braqués sur lui, le garçon-qui-a-survécu se sentait dans ses petits souliers…

À suivre…

* * *

_MYO VOUS PARLE : Je vais éviter un commentaire qui risquerait de surgir dans les reviews. Voici la question :_

_Pourquoi Harry ne se fait-il pas reconnaître par quelqu'un d'autre que Fol Œil?_

_C'est justement parce que c'est Fol Œil qu'il savait que c'était Harry. Pétunia a « brainwashé » Harry à cacher son « horrible » cicatrice, alors à forme, ses cheveux ont finit par prendre le pli et la cachent assez bien si on ne s'y attarde pas trop. Moody peut voir à travers les cheveux de Harry, alors il a vu la cicatrice. Les sorciers ne s'attendent pas à voir Harry dans le monde magique avant 1991, pour aller à Hogwarts, donc le gamin avec Bones au ministère se doit d'être un gamin ordinaire. Le cerveau de l'être humain est très gentil avec moi quand je veux expliquer des trucs… Voici la fin de l'explication du déni humain par Myo._

_Également, UNE GROS MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant, surtout pour une fic classée M (sachant que par défaut, le moteur de recherche cache les fics M). Je suis très touchée et j'espère que vous allez apprécier la suite. Prochain chapitre (ce n'est pas le titre) : La rencontre avec les Tonks et les Malfoy._

_P.S. On m'a demandé quelle serait la fréquence de publication. J'ai tenté de recréer la proportion de temps générale que je met entre mes différentes activités (école, vie sociale, travail rémunéré, lecture de fics, etc.) et je dirais en moyen entre une et deux semaines, ce qui me semble un délais raisonnable, même si j'aimerais publier un chapitre chaque jour. Seulement je sais que ma vie en souffrirait et je veux garder le peu de raison qui me reste._

_P.P.S. Si vous avez des suggestions de fics avec un Dark Harry (qui ne sont pas dans mes favoris), ce serait gentil de me laisser un ou deux titres, je commence à en avoir assez des Harry justiciers et gentils et... rah... Bref! Un gros merci d'avance!_

_À bientôt!_


	3. II Choisir un futur

Auteure: Nanashi Myo-chan

Bêta-lecteur: Si vous êtes intéressé, vous savez quoi faire *gros smile de l'auteure en recherche de bêta* (sincèrement, avec moi, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, je corrige pratiquement toutes les fautes en écrivant parce généralement elles me sautent au visage et m'agressent et comme j'y suis allergique…) Ce que je cherche vraiment, c'est plus une personne pour me souffler l'idée de départ. J'ai les scènes importantes en tête, mais les scènes qui ne sont pas déterminantes me viennent bien moins facilement en tête.

Pairing: HP/LV

Raiting: M (Enfin, ça le deviendra un jour, mais pas tout de suite) Pour le moment, c'est assez Général.

Disclaimer: Les personnages et éléments de l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling. Je ne gagne pas un rond à écrire cette fic.

Résumé: On découvre que Harry, 8 ans, est maltraité par les Dusley (sans blague?). Il est donc confié à sa plus proche famille, les Malfoy... [futur slash HP/LV]

Dans le dernier chapitre : Harry quitte les Dusleys où il se rend au ministère de la magie avec Mrs Bones où il va rencontrer les Tonks et les Malfoy, qui peuvent prétendre à sa garde.

.x.x.

Chapitre II

«Choisir un futur»

.x.x.

Si Harry avait retenu quelque chose de cet entretient, c'était que monsieur Tonks l'appellait comme l'oncle Vernon, avec des «garçon », que sa fille était trop fouineuse et insolente. On aurait dit Dudley, quand il piquait une crise quelconque envers ses parents. Mrs Tonks semblait gentille, mais il ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à toute cette attention maternelle dont elle semblait vouloir le couvrir immédiatement. De son côté, monsieur Malfoy était difficile à cerner pour l'enfant, mais il semblait attendre beaucoup de ce qui l'entourait, peut importe ce dont il s'agissait. Mrs Malfoy semblait avoir un balais dans le derrière et ne s'exprimait pas beaucoup et quand elle le faisait, c'était avec mesure, comme si le moindre mot de travers pouvait avoir de terribles conséquences. Draco, lui, semblait bien élevé, mais peut-être un peu trop vite grandit malgré quelques expression candides. Un bien ou un mal? Dur à dire…

.x.x.

Plus tôt, 1er août 1988…

D'un côté de la salle, il y avait un homme d'âge moyen aux cheveux châtains-bonds, une femme aux traits délicats et aux cheveux noirs ainsi qu'une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans aux cheveux violets parsemés de mèches blanches. De l'autre, assis sur un divan, il y avait un homme blond aux longs cheveux et au port altier, une dame toute aussi blonde aux manières princières et, entre eux, un garçon de l'âge d'Harry, tout aussi blond que ses parents, qui regardait Harry avec un mélange de joie, d'arrogance, d'appréhension et de détermination.

Devant tous ces regards braqués sur lui, le garçon-qui-a-survécu se sentait dans ses petits souliers…

La famille de blonds se leva comme un seul homme, d'un mouvement aérien et se dirigea vers Harry, l'enfant tout de même un peu plus rapidement que ses parents. Maintenant qu'il était plus près, le brun pu mieux voir l'autre enfant, ses cheveux platine qui étaient ramenés en arrière par du gel, son menton droit, ses iris gris-argentés qui rappelaient à Harry une fine gouttelette qui tombe d'une corniche après la pluie, puis sa main tendue vers lui en une invitation silencieuse à la serrer.

- Draco Malfoy, se présenta-t-il. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

- Harry Potter, s'introduit-il en retour. Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Le survivant, bien qu'intimidé par toutes ces personnes qui trouvaient visiblement un intérêt quelconque à sa présence, contrairement à pratiquement tout ceux qu'il avait pu connaître jusqu'à ce jour, était soulagé que l'autre enfant ait fait les premiers pas, même s'il était un peu craintif de ne pas afficher le bon type de réaction qu'on devait avoir face à quelqu'un de son âge à cet instant. Après tout, jusqu'à présent, Dudley avait toujours bien vite découragé les autres enfants de trainer près d'Harry, ce qui n'avait pas aidé ce dernier à savoir comment réagirait un enfant normalement à un autre enfant. Cela dit, sa réaction lui semblait la bonne, puisque Draco lui adressa un sourire avenant, lui prit la main et le tira vers ses parents qu'il présenta ensuite avant de glisser quelques mots en chuchotant à l'oreille de Harry :

- Ils n'en ont pas l'air comme ça, mais ce sont de vraiment chouettes parents, ils ne le montrent juste pas en public. Ne dis pas à mon père que je t'ai dit ça, son image en prendrait un coup et il m'en voudrait.

Draco se recula et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, alors que son père, qu'il avait présenté comme étant Lucius Malfoy, s'avançait à son tour et se mettait à la hauteur de Harry, tout en s'appuyant sur sa canne à pommeau à tête de serpent en argent. L'homme avait une expression un peu froide et calculatrice qui mit un peu l'enfant mal à l'aise, ce que celui-ci tenta bien de cacher, sachant qu'il était impoli de juger les gens de la sorte, surtout après ce que Draco lui avait assuré. Harry prit donc son courage à deux mains. S'il fallait être adopté par l'une de ces deux familles, aussi bien faire bonne impression. Après tout, selon tout logique, si les les moldus trouvaient les moldus bien, mais considéraient les sorciers comme des monstres, deux sorciers ne pouvaient pas d'accuser mutuellement d'être des monstres, non? Hors, Mrs Bones lui avait dit que tous ces gens étaient des sorciers et qu'il en était un lui-même, donc il devait leur être semblable, en un certain sens… On ne pourrait pas l'accuser d'être différent, quoique c'était encore drôle… Après tout il était le seul à avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort et avait détruit un mage noir à l'âge de 15 mois. Mais… C'était quelque chose de bien… Non?

Reprenant le fil de ce qui se passait, Harry tendit la main pour serrer celle de l'adulte :

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur Malfoy.

- Évidemment de même, jeune Potter.

Mr Malfoy serra la petite poigne d'Harry qui, heureux d'une telle civilité à son encontre, adressa un joli sourire enfantin à l'aristocrate qui étira doucement les lèvres en une expression indéchiffrable, qui lui sembla toutefois avenante. L'homme aux longs cheveux se releva ensuite, permettant à sa femme de s'approcher. Elle adressa quelques mots à l'orphelin en lui tendant la main comme ces dames dans les films qu'écoutait Dudley. Se rappelant le comportement qu'avaient les hommes dans ces scènes qu'il avait vues à la va vite en passant au bon moment près de la télévision, il prit la main de Narcissa et la porta à sa lèvres tout en se sentant ridicule. Au moins il ne portait pas de collants. Tout mais pas ces affreux collants que portaient les hommes dans ces films…

- Mrs Malfoy, dit-il, cachant son trouble en rendant sa main à la blonde.

À ce moment-là intervînt le premier membre de la famille Tonks en la personne de l'étrange adolescente aux cheveux violets et blancs. Elle lui tendit la main de façon plus conventionnelle qu'il serra, découvrant une poigne très franche et énergique. Elle lui sourit et se présenta :

- Salut Harry, moi c'est Tonks. C'est vrai que tu as tué Tu-Sais-Qui? Comment t'as fait?

- Nymphadora! Intervint sa mère, d'un air de reproche évident. Sois polie et arrête d'être indiscrète de la sorte.

- Ne… m'appelle pas… Nymphadora… maman…

Alors que Nymphadora menaçait sa mère, ses cheveux virèrent au rouge pompier sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Harry qui ouvrit grand la bouche, incrédule devant ce phénomène.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon grand, fit Mrs Tonks. C'est normal, Dora est une métamorphomage. C'est un don que certains sorciers ont à la naissance qui leur permet de changer leur physique. Je suis Andromeda Tonks, la sœur de Narcissa que tu viens de rencontrer à l'instant.

- Quant à moi, mon garçon, je suis Ted Tonks, se présenta le dernier inconnu de la salle, armé d'un large sourire.

L'enfant hocha la tête aux nouvelles présentations, ajoutant un mot soulignant qu'il était heureux de faire leur connaissance, tout en tentant de cacher son tressaillement face aux mots de monsieur Tonks. C'était oncle Vernon qui l'appelait ainsi et ce n'était jamais bon signe quand il utilisait ce surnom en parlant de lui.

- Bien, intervint finalement Mrs Bones, maintenant que vous tous fait connaissance, nous pourrions sans doute nous installer plus confortablement.

Elle désigna un cercle de fauteuils, où tous consentirent à prendre place. Chacune des familles s'installa d'un côté de Harry, alors que Mrs Bones prenait le dernier siège, face à l'enfant. Elle s'éclaircit la voix, puis poursuivit…

.x...x.x.

L'entrevue s'était poursuivit dans une atmosphère semblable. Mrs Bones qui se faisait discrète mais encadrait avec doigté la rencontre, les Malfoy distants mais polis, ainsi que les Tonks familiers et curieux. Au bout de deux heures, Mrs Bones avait prié les deux familles d'attendre un moment et avait trainé Harry dans la pièce d'à côté, où elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait des deux familles. L'enfant s'était mit à jouer avec l'ourlet de son chandail, les yeux baissés sur ses mains occupées, hésitant à dire ce qu'il pensait. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire comme ça que les Tonks étaient trop fouineurs et que les Malfoy l'intimidaient, quoique Draco se soit montré plus… humain… que ses parents.

- Est-ce… Est-ce que je peux seulement vous dire avec qui je veux aller? Demanda-t-il, espérant que la dame soit compréhensive.

- Bien sûr, Harry, sens-toi à l'aise, voyons.

Il hocha la tête, restant un instant silencieux, semblant étudier une dernière fois les pour et les contre, puis annonça finalement son choix :

- Les Malfoy. Je veux aller avec les Malfoy.

.x.x.

Je m'excuse infiniment de la longueur très réduite de ce chapitre. À l'origine je prévoyais écrire toute la rencontre, mais j'ai eu un gros "bug" sur la composition de la rencontre après les présentations, comme vous pouvez le remarquer après tout ce temps. Je vous assure que vous n'aurez pas d'aussi horribles délais pour les prochains chapitres. Si la scène détaillée me vient plus tard, je la mettrai en supplément.

S'il y a quelqu'un qui lit encore jusqu'ici, je fais appel à vous. J'ai des idées de scènes pour des trucs non déterminants qui se passent entre les 8 et 11 ans de Ha- *cough* Hydrus, mais pas assez à mon goût. Si vous avez des petites scènes à proposer. Je ne cherche pas des scénarios (mais vous pouvez proposer), mais des idées de départ, comme disons "la première chicane entre Hydrus et Draco" ou je ne sais quoi. Je veux mettre de toutes les saveurs dans ma fiction et tant qu'il y a un peu d'innocence, aussi bien en profiter, non?

Pour les reviews, je ne sais plus où j'en étais, alors je vais simplement vous dire un gros merci de m'encourager et j'espère que vous n'avez pas perdu votre intérêt pour Hydrus Malfoy depuis le dernier chapitre. Je reprendrai les réponses à partir des nouvelles.

Si je n'avais pas répondu au tient, Dragonha, merci pour les idées de fictions et surtout, merci de m'avoir laissé un message sur mon blog (que je devrais finir de remplir...), ça m'a beaucoup aidée à me remettre dans le "mood" pour écrire.

Dans le prochain chapitre: Beaucoup plus de pensées d'Harry, son arrivée au manoir.

Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici!


End file.
